The Whole Story
by Possessed by Degrassi
Summary: 13 for later chapters. "Young Girl Commits Suicide" It's a newspaper title and Craig is torn away by it. So let's take it back and you'll know who and why this young girl kills herself. """"CHAPTER FOUR UP""""
1. Ask

It was a Saturday morning. Craig had red, puffy eyes. He hadn't taken a shower in days. Joey forced him out of bed to get some sunlight or maybe even eat something. But Joey knew it was no good. Craig probably would not ever feel the same now that a part of him was gone. Gone forever.

Craig managed to get out of bed and go down to the kitchen and make a bowl of cereal. He set the bowl on the table. He lifted the spoon to his mouth while scanning the counted with his eyes. Craig saw 'the newspaper' and immediately spit out his food. He shoved his food off the counter and banged his fist. His expression became vague and he began to sob. Just reading the title hit Craig like knives. "Young Girl Commits Suicide."

If you don't know who the young girl is, it's Manny Santos.

It all started when all that drama with Craig, Manny, and Ashley was. But everything started to settle down or so. Of course everyone in the school knew about Manny and her private life so there were many rumors. Then there was the time she got pregnant and had the abortion. Then came Jt. And Ashley and Craig became friends and everything was peachy once more.

But Manny was a troubled girl. She always kept her feelings and emotions inside of her. Well most of the time. Let's go back to after everything seemed as they say, back to normal.

The Degrassi school year was comming to an end. Manny woke up; it was a normal day for her. She got dressed in the usual attire and went off to school. There, she saw her friends waiting at her locker to spill the latest gossip and juicy secrets. Manny always had a smile on her face and laughed as though she never felt pain.

Manny was on her way to the girl's washroom when Craig stopped Manny in the hall, "Manny, the prom is coming up, and I was wondering if you would accompany me."

Manny smiled, "Craig, how sweet. What about Ashley?"

"What about her?"

Manny laughed, which made Craig, feel warm inside. "I'd love to go with you."

Craig bent down some a kissed Manny on the lips. Their lips parted and Manny hugged her math book tight and she thought about those soft lips touching hers.

Manny watched in daydream as Craig winked at her and walked the other direction for class. Manny heard the bell ring and she came back to the real world.

She looked around, the halls were bare. She ran to homeroom, which was Mr. Simpson. She came in and Mr. Simpson was taking roll. "Manny, one more trady and you get a detention."

Manny took her seat between Emma and Jt. Manny lowered her face so the monitor would cover it and she scooted closer to Emma. "Oh my god, you won't believe this, but I'm going to the prom with Craig."

Emma stood up and her chair flew backwards, "OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

Many hid her face by her keyboard as the whole class turned to face them. Emma picked up her chair and sat back down quietly. She looked at Manny, "We should talk later."

Both girls' were excited about the news. But Jt was not happy when he heard. He did not freak out or do anything to stop it either. He just let it be.

After class Manny and Emma talked in the washroom. They were standing in front of the mirror fixing their makeup. Emma smacked her lips together to even out the lip-gloss, "This is big news, how did he ask you? I want to know everything."

Manny put her eyeliner back in her bag, "Well... He asked so casually. But then you can see in his eyes he was pleading and hoping that I'd say yes. I can also hear it in his voice. In those few seconds, nothing else mattered except my answer to the question. Then, after I said yes, we shared a gentle kiss. The ones that you can't forget. That you can still feel 10 years from now."

Emma could feel her heart sink, "Sounds so romantic."

"It was. Emma, I think I'm falling in love. I never felt for Craig like this."

Emma smiled, "Well, I have yet to find mine. Let's get to class.

Manny couldn't sit for another hour. After this class, she always saw Craig by his locker strumming on his guitar. She could always hear his voice. Lately, Manny has been drifting off into her own fantasy world. Where her and Craig are together and they never let each other go. Though, the ringing of the school bells always interrupts.

And it did.

That class was over. Manny had no idea what was going on. She did not hear anything anyone was saying. She did not know if she had homework that night. She walked out of the class and looked to where Craig is usually sitting, with the regular people he is usually sitting with. Which includes, Ashley and Marco.

This time, Manny thought that she could join in and become a regular that hangs with them after second period. She walked over to them and was standing by Marco, "Hey Craig."

Craig stopped his playing and Marco and Ashley stopped their talking to look up. As Craig and Manny locked eyes, they couldn't escape. Craig stood up and walked to her, "Today, you look different."

"You too."

Craig wrapped his arms around Manny's neck so their faces were covered and close. Manny wrapped her arms around his waist.

Craig laid a small, and gentle kiss that made Manny's knees go weak. If she weren't holding on to Craig, she so would have fallen.

Ashley looked at Marco, "I better go, I don't want to see anymore."

Craig and Manny parted some and still holding on to each other. Manny started to get hot just feel Craig's skin on hers, "I've never felt this way before. Craig..."

"Yea..."

"You're amazing."

Craig gave a peck on her lips, "And you're my everything."

Does everything sound perfect? Well when Manny got pregnant, that caused troubles in the home. Her mom became insane, not literally though. Just like over protective, over judgmental and very strict. Manny's father started having a drinking problem, but he never hit anyone. Manny's home life was different now that her mom knows basically everything.

Manny came bursting through the front door and running into the kitchen. She could smell her mom cooking some good Filipino food. Manny set her stuff on the table, "Mom, I'm going to prom with Craig."

There was a loud clank. Mrs. Santos had hit the pot with a wooden spoon. She turned to face Manny, "Craig? The one who got you pregnant? The one you have unprotected sex with?"

Manny looked at the floor for one second then back to her mothers face, "yes."

Mrs. Santos rolled her eyes, "I've been to a prom, and do you want to know what happens?"

"Umm... They dance, have pictures, and have a good time?"

"They have a good time all right. After the prom. If you go, I guarantee you and Craig are going to have sex in some motel. But you're going to use a condom so mommy won't find out. Is that the plans?"

"I'm not going to have sex. I learned my lesson." Manny grabbed her stuff and stammered to her room where she turned up her rock music as loud as she can and screamed at the top of her lungs for five seconds to release pain and stress.

* * *

A/N:

Hope that was a good start. What do you think? Please review and tell what you thought! It may have been a tad boring, i don't know what you guys think, please please tell. Alright, i'll try to get chapter 2 done as fast as i can! laterz!


	2. Feel the Burn

**CHAPTER TWO**

Manny got out of bed the next day in a very good mood. Yesterday wasn't the best day she ever had, but Craig asking her to prom made it better. Manny sat down in front of her mirror on the vanity and just smiled at herself. She had tons of makeup spread out and a lit candle.

Manny reached for her foundation and bumped the candle. Which caused the candle to fall and spill the hot wax on her right arm. Manny stood up closing her eyes because of the brief pain that hot wax causes when it dries on your skin.

Her breathing started getting heavy when the wax was almost completely dried. It hurt so badly. She peeled the dry wax off her skin and noticed her right arm was a little red and numb.

Manny picked up the candle and blew it out; thankfully the candle falling did not cause a fire. She continued on with what she was doing, which was putting her makeup on.

After about ten minutes of that, she went downstairs to see breakfast prepared on the table and her bag sitting on a chair at the table. Manny smiled as she picked up a note from her mother who was at work.

"Manny, I made you breakfast. I'm sorry about yesterday, I wish you could've joined the family to eat dinner. Well here's some breakfast in case you're hungry. Have a good day at school. Love Mom."

Manny put the note back on the table and smiled. "Since she took time to prepare it, I guess I'll eat it." Manny said aloud to herself.

She finally made it to school and seven minutes before the bell was to ring. She went to her locker at put some books up. She saw Craig waiting at her locker, "Hey Manny."

Manny smile as she approached her locker, "Hey Craig, so what's up?"

"Nothing. I tired calling you yesterday, your mom said that you'd call back and you never did."

Manny rolled her eyes, "My mom didn't tell me that you called."

"That's okay. So want to do something tonight?"

Manny looked at Craig and put her arms around his neck, "Sure."

"Awesome, I'll see you later then."

Manny nodded and watched Craig join his other friends. She sighed and closed her locker.

Suddenly she felt two pokes on her sides and jumped. She turned around and saw Jt. "Hey Jt."

Jt walked in front of her, "I'm having a party tonight, and you're invited."

"Can I bring a guest?"

"If you're talking about Craig, no."

Manny's smiled faded, "Are you joking?"

"Yea."

They both started laughing, "All right Jt, I'm there. I guess I'll see you in homeroom?"

"Always."

Jt's eyes follow Manny. He smiled just thinking about her.

Manny made it to homeroom and Emma was sitting over with Sean. Manny set her stuff down, and sat with them, "Sean and Emma talking? How interesting."

Sean laughed, "We're friends now."

Manny looked in the space in between Sean and Emma's seats and they were holding hands. "Just friends?" Manny said still looking at their hands.

Emma took her hand from Sean's and smiled as she shrugged she shoulders. Mr. Simpson came in, "Alright, it's class time, to your seats."

Manny stood up and went to sit in her assigned seat. At the corner of her eye she saw Sean kiss Emma's cheek before she stood up and went to her assigned seat.

Manny started typing on her computer.

_Well, what was that about?_

_-What was what about?_

_I saw that kiss_

_-Okay, I didn't want to say anything, but Sean and I are back together_

_ARE YOU SERIOUS? Em, we're best friends, why couldn't you tell me?_

_-Sean didn't want word to get out, something about Ellie, but I think he won't mind if I tell my bff_

Manny smiled and turned her attention to what Mr. Simpson had to say. But instead, someone started talking to her.

_-Manny, hey, I know that it's none of my business, but what is going on with Emma and Sean? Today they seem closer_

Manny looked around the classroom and saw only one other person looking at the screen and with their fingers on the keyboard. She turned her chair to face the computer screen to resume typing.

Manny looked at Emma thinking she wouldn't mind if she could tell one person.

_Well Chris, from what I know, Emma and Sean are a thing a again_

_-You can't be serious. I knew that she couldn't get over him_

_Well you need to get over her and move on, k?_

_-A'ight holla_

Manny exited off the box and pretended to pay attention to Mr. Simpson.

"Project time!"

The whole class moaned in disappointment.

"I want you all to make me a PowerPoint presentation, and it needs to include everything I taught, inserting music, clip art, and I want you to do it on one of the US presidents.

Manny rolled her eyes. He showed them how to do it the entire year, but she didn't bother to pay attention. She was too busy thinking about Craig and Jt to even care about school.

Mr. Simpson glanced down at his watch, "You have two minutes left, so pack up, everyone. And have a good day."

Manny sat there, she watched as Chris got up from his chair and walk over to Emma. Emma's eyes got big then she looked over at Manny while Chris was still talking.

Manny looked away so she couldn't see Emma's devilish look. Instead Emma came stompping over to Manny; "I thought I said I was suppose to keep it on the down low!"

"Em, it's not even a big deal, so what if you and Sean are back together!"

"I shouldn't have told you! Sean doesn't want this info getting to Ellie, they still care for each other, but they felt that it's time to move on! You're so stupid!"

Manny closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Em, I'm sorry. I guess that since it was Chris it wouldn't matter."

"He's my ex, of course it would matter!"

"I'm trying to apologize, sorry okay!"

Mr.Simpson pulled Emma away, "Ladies, the bell rang, you too should go to your next class."

Manny picked her things up and walked quickly to the washroom. She saw Paige washing her hands, "Manny... Hey-"

Manny ran into a stall. Paige began to get confused and she knocked on the door, "Okay, I don't like the whole ignoring me thing. What's wrong?"

"Emma is being such an idiot."

"Well hun, forget it, so about Jt's party, I know you're going right?"

"Yea."

"Great I'll see you there." Paige looked down at her watch and knocked on the door again, "Class is about to start, and you know that teachers have a cow when you're late. Later."

Manny got out of the stall and walked over to the sinks. She started to wash her hands but caught a glimpse of her arm that was still a little red from that morning when she spilt hot candle wax on herself. Manny rubbed her arm, and then she thought about Ellie and how she cuts.

Manny took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror, "Okay, you've gone through worse, just get over this. Just go to class."

Manny nodded to herself and grabbed her bag that was still in the stall. She looked around to make sure no one was in there and then she started for her second period class.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Okay, since these are only the first chapters, all the 'stuff' isn't gonna be happening, they'll come out as the story developes. So hang in there. This chapter might be a little boring, but i promise you the story will get better! R&R! 


	3. Getting Back

CHAPTER THREE 

During the entire day, Manny couldn't stand the evil glares Emma had been giving her. She also didn't enjoy the senseless comments about her regained relationship with Craig. During lunch Manny sat outside alone eating an apple and just watching other people communicate.

Manny was sitting on top of a picnic table under a tree and just enjoyed the breeze. Jt came and sat down at the table, "So Manny, getting excited about tonight? It's time to party!"

Manny had a half smile on her face, "Yea, you know me, I'm a party girl."

"So is Craig coming?"

"I don't know, I never asked him."

"Manny, I just want to let you know, that I'll always be your friend."

Manny nodded and took another bite from her apple. She swallowed then jumped off the table, "Well I guess I'll see you later. I'm going to go find Craig."

Manny searched the cafeteria with her eyes for Craig and saw he was eating lunch alone with Ashley. Manny rolled her eyes, "Oh wonderful, my favorite person."

Manny took a deep breath and continue her way and sat down beside Craig and put her arms on his shoulders, "Tonight, party, you and me."

Craig smiled and looked at Ashley, "I'm there."

Ashley licked her lips, "Craig, you do know that Jt is hosting it?"

"Jt's cool, I don't see what's wrong." Craig said with a shrug.

Manny gave Craig a peck on the cheek then looked at Ashley, "Guess you weren't invited huh?"

Ashley stood up and slammed her hands on the table, "I'm so sick of you, Manny." Ashley said almost at a whisper.

Manny removed her arms from Craig's shoulders and put her head in her hands, "I can't believe Ashley is still upset about last year. She needs to grow up."

Manny looked Craig who was sitting silent. "Craig?"

"Manny, I love being with you, but I think that you should try to get along with my friends."

"Okay, but do I have to get along with Ashley?"

Craig took Manny's hand, "If Ash can forgive me, then I think she'll find it to forgive you too. "

Manny leaned back against the chair and folded her arms "Fine, whatever."

"Okay, you seem like you're in a bad mood, so if you want to talk, you come find me." Craig kissed Manny's cheek and got up and left.

Manny sat with her arms still folded. She looked around disappointed. Manny was confused in her thoughts, becoming friends with Ashley is easier said then done. She just wishes that she could take back when she and Craig went out. Even though she knew he was with Ashley, it was a bad idea.. Manny has always been jealous of Craig and Ashley's relationship. But now is different. This time, Craig chose Manny.

Manny just rolled her eyes and stood up. She stood up from her seat and turned around grabbing her bag. She almost immediately felt herself be pushed backwards. She opened her eyes and had half of her body lying on the table. She saw Chris wiping the school lunch off his clothes.

Manny opened her mouth in shock, "Chris, I am so sorry."

The entire cafeteria turned to see the commotion. Manny took a napkin that had fallen off his tray and started helping him wipe the food off, "Chris I am so sorry."

"S'alright, it was your fault."

Manny took a fast breath and sat down, "I hate this."

Chris set the tray and the food that had fallen off the tray on the table and sat down beside Manny, "Are you talking to yourself?"

Manny looked to her left, "No, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well Craig wants me to become friends with his friends, and the problem is, he mainly wants me to become friends with Ashley. All of a sudden they're just these great friends ever since school started." Manny rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

"I hope that what your going through will go good."

"Chris, I know you well enough to know that you didn't walk up to me to talk about my problems." Manny said with a small laugh.

Chris set his left elbow on the table and faced Manny, "Listen, I want to talk to you about Emma."

"I knew it, go on."

"You see I broke up with her because I heard Melinda wanted me back, which was a total lie. And I still like Emma and everything. But now she's going out with Sean."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Since Emma made me jealous by going out with Sean..."

"You were hoping to make Emma jealous by going out with me?"

"If you don't mind."

"I kind of have a boyfriend already, and Emma knows that."

"It'll only be for a few days, please Manny, if I go out with you Emma for sure will get mad."

"Yea, mad at me. I'm trying this new thing, for people to forget the past and like me. And Emma hating me, doesn't help."

Chris rolled his eyes and picked up his tray of food, "At least think about it."

Manny did think about it. She did want Chris to be happy, but then she loved Craig. She was so confused. So she decided to ask Craig for permission to do it.

Manny went out in the hall and found Craig strumming on his guitar. Manny sat down beside him, "That sounds really good."

Craig didn't say anything.

Manny cracked her knuckles, "Well, how do I say this, can I go out with Chris temporarily? He wants to get back at Emma, and well, so do I."

Craig looked at Manny, "Are you insane?"

"Chris really wants Emma, and besides it'll only be a few days."

"It's either me or Chris. I don't want to cheat anymore. And i don't want you to cheat on me."

Manny smiled and kissed Craig, "At least I know I can trust you. I guess I'll tell Chris it's a no-can-do."

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**StorytellerD: **Thanks, your comment made me feel good about this story. Because most times i think that most poeple get bored if the story goes by slow or has a slow start.

**pinkpixie423,Sh0rTy003,Sister-Cousin **and umm whoever **A** is, lol

A/N:If you're like, confused because you were hoping to read about Manny dying and stuff, well i'm going through all the stuff that she goes through that leads her up to it, hence the title, 'The Whole Story' LoL. The story will get better if you don't think it's good now. So hang in there with me while i try to get the story perfect and what not. So review and tell me what you think about it!


	4. Friends

CHAPTER FOUR 

There is only about two more hours until Jt's party is going to start. It is suppose to be the blow out of the year. Manny wanted to look perfect since this was going to be the first outing that her and Craig were officially back together.

A knocking came to the door of her bedroom that startled Manny. She got out from her closet, which she was throwing clothes around her room looking for something to wear, and ran to answer the door. She opened it and saw Emma, "Em, what are you doing here? I thought we were fighting?"

Emma stepped in Manny's room wearing a short denim skirt and a blue tank top, "I came to apologize for overreacting today. I am totally sorry, forgive me?"

Manny nodded as she closed the door with a smile.

Emma made her way and sat down on Manny's bed. She looked around Manny's room, "So getting ready for Jt's big party tonight? I hear that it's going to be insane."

"Yea totally insane. So Emma, let's talk guys."

"Like you and Craig's unconstrained love?"

Manny smiled and shook her head, "Actually, I was thinking about Chris."

"Manny, about today I put that be-"

"I think he still likes you." Manny cut in.

Emma stared at Manny and decided it was time to change the subject. She quickly stood up and started picking up some of Manny's clothing that was lying on the ground, "If you want, I can help you pick an outrageous outfit that would make Jt way jealous of Craig."

Manny laughed for one second and became serious again, "Come on Em, Chris likes you, and don't you care?"

Emma's forehead started to show sweat, "I'm going to get a drink, so just call if you want me."

Manny closed her eyes and nodded. She stood watching Emma quickly exit her room. Manny quickly ran to her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, what's up, this is Chris, holla!"

"Chris, it's Manny."

"Manny, how are you?"

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll go out with you, Emma so wants you, but is afraid to let anyone know."

"Cool, so I'll see you at Jt's party."

"J-Jt's party?"

"Yea, is there a problem?"

"N-N-No, no way, everything is... great. I'll see you later." Manny hung up the phone and went to lie down on her bed, "Oh man."

An hour later Emma slowly opened the door and found a sleeping Manny. Emma laughed and sneaked up beside the bed. She lightly shook Manny awake, "You fell asleep, and you better start getting ready, only an hour before the party."

Manny jolted up, "I have an hour to get ready?"

Emma nodded and laughed.

Manny jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes and ran for the bathroom. A minute later Emma heard the shower come on.

Manny stood in the hot water beating down on her body. She closed her eyes and thought about what would happen tonight if Craig found out about Chris. Earlier that day, Craig said he was finished with cheating, how would he feel if he found out what Manny was doing? Maybe like Ashley?

Manny hated the thought and hated herself at the moment. She turned the knob and made the water even hotter. She bit her lip as she felt the temperature increase.

About 15 minutes in the shower she finally got out. She looked around and saw the mirror was foggy and she had steam coming off of her. She got dressed in a pair of low-rise jeans and a hot pink tube the exposed her stomach some.

She straightened her hair, brushed her teeth, and did her make-up as fast as she can. She then looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at the results.

Emma looked down at her watch and noticed it was 7:15. Emma came knocking on the bathroom door, "Manny, come on, Jt's party has already started."

Manny opened the door and smacked her lips together, "Well, then we can make an entrance."

Manny and Emma walked together to Jt's house. From the outside view they could see the shadows of all the people there, and there were many. You could hear the rap music playing loudly and you can hear the people chatting away and having a good time.

Manny and Emma walked to the front door. Emma took a big breath in a opened the door. She saw strobe lights going off, a small bubble machine, and the familiar faces of Degrassi students.

Manny walked in behind Emma and overlooked all the faces. She saw one in particular, Ashley's. Manny nudged Emma on her arm, "I'll see you later. There's someone I need to talk too."

Manny took a deep breath and walked over to Ashley who was standing with Paige and Hazel. Manny looked at Paige and Hazel, "Can you excuse us, I need to talk to Ashley... Alone."

Paige and Hazel looked at each other then a second later walked over to their loving boyfriends. Manny stepped in from of Ashley, "I know that you hate me and that what I did with Craig really hurt you."

"Yea, yea it did."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry and that maybe we could become friends?"

"Manny, are you doing this because Craig wants you to or because you really mean it?"

Manny bit her lip and looked to the floor, "Honestly?"

Ashley nodded.

Manny looked at Ashley directly in her eyes, "It's been about a year since I was with Craig. I've had the school hate me, and you hate me. But now, I want to change everything. I'm sorry, I really do want to become friends with you and put all this in the past."

Ashley tried to put a smile on her face, "Then I forgive you. Friends?"

Manny signed in relief, "Totally. I guess I'll see you around?"

"You wouldn't be a friend if you didn't."

* * *

A/N: That for all the great reviews i've been getting! I finally got this chapter perfect and i finished it at 2:20 AM. Yikes! Okay, the next chapter starts all the bad stuff so hopefully i can get started on writing that and update this story asap for everyone. Review and tell me how what you think about the story so far! 

Thank you to all my loyal reader and reviewers:

**Lavender-06** : I'm so glad that i was able to have you love Craig and Manny, i love Craig and Manny together!

**The Vampire Illiana**: I updated. Yay, now you don't have to eat me.... ? lol

**cutiepye06655, pinkpixie423, StorytellerD**


End file.
